The present invention relates to a device for applying paint on surfaces, more particularly on ceilings and/or walls, by means of a paint roller which is mounted on a stirrup in a rotable manner which can be joined to a stirrup carrier, preferably having the shape of a handle.
In known devices of this kind a which are used extensively in private households as well as professionally, the paint roller is fully accessible from the outside along its circumference. As much as this is desirable when the paint roller is immersed into a paint container and when the paint roller is wiped off on a grid there is, however, the danger of paint dripping or spraying from the paint roller when the paint is applied on the surface to be painted. In this connection it can be assumed that due to the rotational movement of the paint, roller paint drips are flung off and/or that due to too much pressure on the paint roller, paint is squeezed out. In known setups, however, there is the danger that the floor in the room where the painting is done is soiled by paint drops. It is therefore required to cover the floor and possibly other objects in the room by a plastic sheet. This is, however, not only awkward and costly but also constitutes a major risk of accidents.